The Great Slide
Chapter 1: Dick harrasses the wrong man Hitler’s phone rings. “Hello?” Hitler said. “I AM DICK COX, CEO OF DISGUSTING!” He screamed. “OH SHIT, OH SHIT, OH SHIT, OH SHIT, OH SHIT, OH SHIT, GET AWAY FROM ME!” Hitler said. “Say that word again, the spank is coming, we’ll see what happens.” Dick C. said. “FINE NIGGA, NIGGA, NIGGA, NIGGA, NIGGA, NIGGA, NIGGA, NIGGA, NIGGA, NIGGA! I’LL REPORT THE AUTHORITIES!” Hitler said. Hitler hangs up. “Son of a bitch.” Dick C. said. Harold teleports to the building with Gardevoir. “Hinomaru got knocked out by dark Pokémon and wanted some compensation, biyaaatch!” Jerrod said with a higher pitched voice. “I made it! Wow! Bad signs there, you are fucked!” Harold said. “Who the hell is fucking in the building?” Dick C. said. “Hello Brent, guess who’s gonna be thrown in the water?” Harold said. “You!” Brent said, smiling from ear to ear. “No! You and your employees!” Harold said. “Let’s get this over with so I can watch My Little Pony!” He said. The Disgusting employees exploded laughing. “You watch My Little Pony?” Brent said. “It’s a bunch of the most appropriate things to call jackasses.” Dick C. said. “I wanna kill all of ‘em.” Brent said. “My Little Pony is the best show in the world!” Harold said. The Disgusting employees resumed laughing. “Go to your stable.” Dick C. said. "Every member of the Mane Six is a delicious angus burger." Jerrod said. Harold screams. “Use Teleport on all four of us!” He said to Gardevoir. Gardevoir does so on Harold, Dick C., Brent, and Jerrod. Chapter 2: Setting the slide Dick, Jerrod, Brent, Harold, and Gardevoir are teleported to another building. Meanwhile, Reicheru and Hinomaru are already there, so are Sophie, Jade, Bouncer, Brittany Soler, Ken Chisholm, Dick Brien, Cooper Bates, Brian Vinicombe, and Cam Frame. “Sophie, get out all of your Pokémon!” Cam said. As she does so... “What the h*** is going on?” Dick C. said. “Brittany and her husband just bought a huge water slide, and all of you are all going down the abyss like slide!” Harold said. “Not fucking happening!” Dick C. said. Pokémon also already sent out are Beambomb, Senatorain, Whiteout the Dewgong, CuBlast the Walrein, Rabid the Sharpedo, All-maker the Silvally, Mariana the Genesect, War Lock the Mismagius, Fireball the Cherrim, Flawless the Eelektross, and Viron the Ferrothorn. All 6 of Sophie’s Pokémon transform into their human forms. Kirby decided to mimic Miyamoto. Dick notices the rain outside. “Why is it raining cats and dogs?” Dick C. said. “Senator Rain’s ability.” Jade said. “If you use a nove like Nagnitude while the adility is active, your Tokénon night de the ones deing danaged!” Dick B. said. “That’s right.” Jade said. “Huh!” Dick C. said. “Claydol, I choose you!” He said and summoned. “Beambomb, Tidal Beam!” Jade commanded. “Claydol, Teleport!” Dick C. said. Tidal Beam hit first, due to it being an increased priority move. Claydol got taken down. Harold started laughing hard. “You’re not going anywhere!” He said. “RETURN!” Dick screamed. “DISGUSTING! I CANNOT EVEN LEAVE THIS PLACE, I WANNA GET OUT!” “It’s not fucking happening! Besides, it will teach you to stop making harmful flyers.” Harold said. “DISGUSTING! I’LL CALL A LAWYER, FIRST THING MONDAY MORNING!” Dick C. shouted. “Viron, use Stealth Rock! Go!” Cooper said. The Ferrothorn did so. “I’m hardly able to go anywhere!” Dick C. said. “What all of you are, what are the first three letters of the Japanese name of the Pokémon which used Stealth Rock?” Brian said. “F-E-R? V-I-R? They’re not words!” Brent said. “He said the Japanese name.” Dick C. said. “And figure it out without help from your sister.” Cam said. “Uhh… It’s a Nutrey.” Dick C. said. “The first three letters is a nut, I’m a nut? I’m not a nut!” “That’s right, you are all a nut!” Brian said. “We’re a nut? I’ll give you a nut in a second!” Dick C. said. “Who’s this old man? And why is there two of them?” Brent said, pointing at Miyamoto. “This is Miyamoto, the other one is Ditto.” Hinomaru said. “I don’t get it.” Brent said. “Moira said he’s the same age as the asshole Hoff!” Dick C. said. “HASSELHOFF.” Hinomaru angrily corrected Dick. “The spank is coming, we’ll see what happens. Miserable fuck.” Dick said. “That’s it, Beambomb, use Tidal Beam, and Senator Rain, use Tsunami Blast!” Jade commanded. “Techno Blast! Surf!” Cooper commanded. “You’re already fucking starting?” Dick C. said. “Radid, use Hydro Tunt!” Dick B. said. “Not gonna listen to you!” Dick C. said. “Yes it does, you noron.” Dick B. said. “Whiteout!” Brittany said. “CuBlast!” Ken said. “Double Surf!” They both said at once. “Hydro Pump! Hydro Pump! Aqua Jet, Aqua Tail, Razor Shell, Razor Shell, I’ll use Water Storm… PREVAIL!” Sophie said. All attacking Pokémon use their attacks and send the Disgusting employees down the slide, as well as the rocks. “Bye bye Dick Cox, see you for another ride! Yeah!” Harold shouted. Chapter 3: Sliding down The Disgusting employees are sliding down the dark slide. “Wow, why the hell is it taking so long for the slide to end?” Dick said. Meanwhile… Luigi appears. “Reicheru! Please! Marry me!” Luigi said. “Shut up, old man. We’re bringing four employees down about 20 times the length of a normal slide.” Cam said. “You need to show me respect!” Luigi said. “War Lock, Phantom Force!” Cooper commanded. The Mismagius vanished. Just so you understand, the building they’re in is 1,000 square feet behind the Soler mansion. But the driveway hasn’t been updated. “You might wanna work on that cement!” Brian said. “We are.” Brittany said. Mismagius brutally attacks Luigi, who infamously falls. Harold laughs at it. “You know what your teammate said to Dick? Use it as lip balm!” Cam said to Brittany. Chapter 4: Second shift Bouncer, who is in her human form, is watching the live video on camera in the back. Dick, Brent, and Jerrod come out of the slide, as does the rocks. “Man, that was a huge slide!” Dick said. The employees and the rocks are suspended in the air. “How the hell are we in the air?! There are no Psychic Pokémon in this room!” Dick C. said. Bouncer begins to smile. Bouncer moves Dick, Brent, and Jerrod, with her psychic powers, into the elevator. The elevator closes, and starts going up. “I have to deal with this shit again? Disgusting!” Dick C. said. Bouncer drops the employees and the rocks. The Disgusting employees, and the rocks, once again, approach the top. “Welcome back, illustrator in training!” Brittany said. “That wasn’t my fucking fault! And I'll give you illustrator in training!” Dick C. said. “If I was your mother or father, your water slide would be going in the garbage.” Brent said. “Can it even fit in the garbage?” Ken said. Bouncer lifts the rocks and the Disgusting employees with her psychic powers, from the elevator to where they can fall off the slide with water powers. “Mariana, Beambomb, Rabid, Whiteout, Miyamoto, Camo, CuBlast, Bubbles, All-maker, Sophie Jr., Senator Rain, use your attacks at once!” Cam shouted. All Pokémon he mentioned did so. The Disgusting employees, and the rocks, once again, started falling down the slide. “Scariest slide I have seen in my life!” Dick C. said. Luigi comes back up and wraps his hands around Reicheru’s neck. “Gardevoir! Mega evolve into MEGA GARDEVOIR! USE HYPER BEAM ON LUIGI!” Harold shouted. Gardevoir does so. Chapter 5: Outta here again “I’ll take motion at the Issaquena County Courthouse first thing Monday morning.” Dick C. said. Category:Fanfics Category:Fanfics by ThePlankton5165 Category:Supernannya/Pokemon AU Fanfics